Nexo Knight Fanfiction: Secret Talents
by SecretSpyGirl2004
Summary: This is set after season 2, but just before season 3. The knights find that they have too much spare time and decide to have fun. Join the Nexo Knights and their friends as they discover that their teammates have secret talents just waiting to be discovered.


Nexo Knights Fanfiction: Secret Talents 

* * *

Hi guys it's me SecretSpyGirl2004 and I'm back with a new fanfiction. I have decided to take a break from my Ninjago fanfiction (Jelly Bean Challenge). 

The Lego Nexo Knights fanfiction community is much less than the Ninjago fanfiction community. So I thought, 'Hey. Why not do both' 

This is rated a T (teens and above) because there is going to be more action (and violence) instead of drama. Please comment if you would like to see more. 

Thank you and please enjoy. 

000000

Notes:

'Italic writing' = Thinking

Normal = Normal speech and words

Bold = Singing part

Underlined = Who is singing

000000

Chapter 1: Clay can sing!? (Part 1)

3rd Person POV:

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" The silver knight Lance Richmond yelled at the top of his lungs. "WELL I THINK THAT YOU'RE AN IMMATURE BRAT WHO THINKS OF NO ONE BUT HIMSELF!" The dark blue knight (and leader of the Nexo Knights) Clay Moorington yelled back at him. "SHUT UP CLAY!" Lance screamed even louder than he did before.

"Calm down Lance. We don't need the entire kingdom to hear your high pitched screams." Red knight Macy Halbert stated. "Yeah dude. You were like totally screaming like a girl." Green knight Aaron Fox also joined in on the conversation. "BUT I WANT TO DO MY OWN THINGS!" Lance was still fuming with anger. "Guys keep it down or Merlok 2.0 is going to blast you all." Axl the yellow knight poked his head around the corner of the Fortrex door.

Suddenly, junior knights Ava and Robin came through the metallic door and stared at the knights. Robin giggled as Lance looked as red as a ripe tomato. Ava on the other hand noticed Clay's expression first, and oh boy did he look peed-off. Merlok 2.0 appeared on his digital hologram. "Lance say sorry to Clay." His voice was calm and stern. "Okay, okay. Clay…. I am sorry for angering you." Lance looked Clay straight in his eyes as he spoke. "Thanks for the apology Lance, but I still think that you need to take your job as a knight seriously." Clay replied. "I will." Lance said. Merlok 2.0 looked at them all with a grin before saying, "I know what we could all do…."

000000

Merlok 2.0 POV:

They all stare at me waiting for me to tell them. 'Oh they are definitely in for a surprise' "Are you going to tell us or are we gonna have to guess." Ava said. "Oh yes…. We should all get along and sing with each other." My words linger in the air for a while 'till Aaron yells. "Hell yeah! We all love singing." Everyone starts talking and smiling. I look over at Clay and see him slowly trying to sneak out of the doors. "Now what are you doing over there Clay?"

"#Busted!" Lance is obviously trying to start another argument. "N…. nothing…." Clay replies. "C'mon Clay this is going to be great fun." Macy says while grabbing Clay's arm. He just smiles and says, "Okay…. I might sing, but just this once." Everyone nodded in agreement and they all moved into the middle of the room. "What song are you guys going to sing?" Robin asked. 'Well this is definitely going to end in an argument' I mentally (and virtually) slapped myself.

"Why don't we sing Titanium?" Macy asked. "Nah, that's boring. We should sing a song about food." Axl offered. "Do you ever stop thinking about food? Well, I think we should sing Take on me. It does have a funky beat to it." Aaron replied. "All of those songs suck! We should all sing a song about me." Lance was getting real cocky and he was starting to pee off even more members of his team. "Let's all sing our theme song: Unbreakable. The song was meant for us." Clay said. I got the music ready and when everyone was ready I pressed play.

000000

3rd Person POV:

(Intro)

All the knights were looking forward to this (except for Clay). They were all ready in….

3….

2….

1….

(Verse 1)

Lance: (Really bad singer)

Standing here….

Eyes on the horizon….

Side by side….

The wind is blowing in our eyes….

We're not afraid….

We're breathing slowly….

(Verse 2)

Axl: (Okay singer)

This is home….

This is what defines me….

From right here….

Everything just looks so clear….

We're sheltered by….

The Knights….

(Pre-Chorus)

Lance, Axl, Aaron and Macy: (Good)

Where we stand….

Right here….

Right now….

In this moment….

Light years….

Above ground….

(Chorus)

Lance, Axl, Aaron and Macy: (Good)

We can take on the world….

The world….

The world….

We can take on the world….

You and me….

We can take on the world….

As long as we're together….

We are unbreakable….

WE'RE UNBREAKABLE….

We're unbreakable….

(Verse 3)

Aaron: (Good)

Like a shield….

You are my armour….

Another search….

For something greater than us….

We walk the ends….

Of the world…

TOGETHER….

(Verse 4)

Macy: (Great)

T'was the dawn….

T'was the future….

To a time….

Where we could reach for the sky….

And tell our kingdom….

Come….

(Pre-Chorus)

Lance, Axl, Aaron and Macy: (Good) 

Where we stand….

Right here….

Right now….

In this moment….

Light years….

Above ground….

(Chorus)

Lance, Axl, Aaron and Macy: (Good)

We can take on the world….

The world….

The world….

We can take on the world….

You and me….

We can take on the world….

As long as we're together….

We are unbreakable….

WE'RE UNBREAKABLE….

We're unbreakable….

(Instrumental)

"Well done my pupils. Now then…. Who is going to sing the final bit of the song. Remember this part is a solo." Merlok 2.0 reminded them. Seconds later: Lance, Axl, Aaron and Macy were punching and kicking each other trying to reach the microphone, but it just turned into chaos. One of the knights grabbed the mic and started to sing in an angelic voice.

Clay: (Outstanding singer)

We can take on the world….

Everyone cocked their heads and turned toward Clay.

We can take on the world….

Everyone had their mouths wide open in shock. Clay of all people had the most amazing voice!

We can take on the world….

Lance bowed his head down in shame. He knew that his own voice would never be as angelic as Clay's.

We can take on the world!...

Clay grabbed all of his courage and used his Claymore and shield to help him dance.

We're unbreakable….

Clay used his right hand to balance on his Claymore with his feet in the air, with his left hand holding his shield.

We're unbreakable….

He jumped back down and swung his Claymore powerfully, while dancing with it.

We're unbreakable….

The others still had their mouths gaped wide open as Clay could hold all the notes and always hit the right pitch.

Yeah-eah-eah….

They all knew the song was about to finish, but they wanted this moment to be cherished.

We're unbreakable….

Clay held his Claymore in a stance position by his side, while his shield was in the air pointing to the sky.

(Song over)

000000

3rd Person POV:

Clay put his Claymore by his side and lowered his shield. Panting he looked around at his fellow teammates, who still had their mouths open as if they were trying to catch flies. He dropped his weapon and shield and said, "Sorry…." He obviously thought that his fellow friends didn't like it as he headed to his room and slammed the door shut, making sure that he locked it. A loud banging could be heard from the other side of the door. A moment passed until a familiar voice spoke to him, "Clay…. Can I come in please?"

000000

That's it folks for chapter 1. Be sure to stick around for chapter 2 as a new character will be introduced in it. 

Thanks for reading and I bid you farewell!


End file.
